Alïp Khagan
Alïp Khagan was the Khagan of the Western Türgesh people from 827 to 861. He is the best known for being the Khagan during the Türgeshi-Bashkiran War. He's also known for being the father of Baridun. Early Life Alïp was born in Syganak to Elscin Khagan and an unknown wife. He was never expected to be Khagan, as his brother Aruq vastly outshone all of his siblings when it came to war experience and skill. However, growing up, Alïp became a fairly competent martial leader on his own. When his brother Aruq died unexpectedly, he was elected Khagan unanimously. Reign Türgeshi-Bashkiran War The Türgeshi-Bashkiran War lasted from 830 until 845. It began when Alïp Khagan began an offensive towards the Caspian Sea, but was promptly halted by Bashkiran troops. Bashkiria soon brought Kazan into the war to fight Alïp Khagan, and the two nations outnumbered Alïp Khagan by about 2 to 1. To counter this he hired many mercenaries, since he could afford them because of the looted money his predecessors had captured. These armies fought all over Central Asia, with many commanders being killed and taken prisoner. Alïp Khagan himself was even briefly imprisoned, but negotiated a ransom to a prison guard who let him out in secret. The Tang Empire of China saw an opportunity in 834 and took over Fergana, and then demanded for Alïp Khagan to submit to them. They were brought out of conflict though with a large amount of money, likely saving the entire Türgeshi nation from annihilation. Eventually, after a very long time and a good amount of luck, Alïp Khagan was able to recruit enough mercenaries to completely overrun the Bashkirs, leading to him annexing all land to the Caspian Sea and the Ural and Volga rivers permanently. This change of hands led the Bularids, living in the region, to flee north towards the Urals. The collapse of the Bashkirian Khaganate was a direct consequence of this series of events, with the Bularids falling to Elgay Khagan a few decades later. Over the next few years, minor Khans would attempt to take back the land by the Volga River, but they always failed. Recovery Though the war with Bashkiria and Kazan was won, the country was frankly devastated. At least half of Alïp Khagan's forces had been killed, and large swaths of land owned by him had been scorched by his enemies. Even his old capital, Syganak, as well as the largest city, Yangikent, had both been sacked. The war had only been won just because of how the Bashkirians were entirely overran by 845. As a result of this, minor Khans were able to temporarily run free around Western Türgesh without fear of being killed. It took several decades for the nation to fully recover. Meanwhile, the Khirgiz people to the east posed a new threat. They had crippled both the eastern and western Karluks, and though they paid tribute to the Uyghurs they had the power and attitude of a fully independent horde. They frequently raided Western Türgesh, along with various minor khans in the middle of the 9th century. Later Reign According to legend Alïp Khagan founded Jahaki in 847 and moved his capital there. Urgench was nearly burnt to the ground by Alïp Khagan's forces in 849. It was during Alïp Khagan's reign that the use of composite bows on horseback was first developed. In 850, Alïp Khagan invaded the small southern Kingdom of Khiva. He sacked Urgench that year, and Khiva itself the next year. After overrunning the country he made the country a tributary state for the rest of his reign. In 857 and 858, Alïp Khagan was involved in a brief war with the Taid Shahdom over Urgench, with Alïp Khagan winning after one of his vassal Khans took the Shah prisoner. Similarly to wars earlier in his reign, he depended partially on mercenaries to win his battles, since his population was still recovering from the devastating Türgeshi-Bashkiran War. Soon after, the Tang Dynasty of China began fighting for Khiva as well. However, many disgruntled Chinese soldiers switched to be on Alïp Khagan's side. They possibly were persuaded over because of money. This conflict ended in 859. Death and Legacy After returning from a raid on the city of Khujand in 861, Alïp Khagan was confronted by his son, Örge, who declared that he would be a better Khagan than him. Enraged by this claim, Alïp threw his son into jail. Örge however was popular with the citizens of Türgesh, and a group traveled to Jahaki and broke Örge out of his jail cell. Örge then demanded a duel with his father, which was accepted. According to legend, Örge used a morning star while Alïp used an axe. Alïp Khagan, who was almost 60 years old at this point, was a much inferior duelist to his son, and while he had slightly injured Örge he was always on the defensive. After some time, Örge threw his morning star at his father, and the weapon tore into his stomach, making him fall down. Örge then finished him off with a blow to the head. Soon after, Örge was proclaimed the new Khagan by his subjects. Though often overshadowed by the legacy of his son, none of what his son did would have been possible without the actions of Alïp Khagan. It was him who supposedly founded Jahaki, and he was the sole Khagan who won the Türgeshi-Bashkiran War, which if he had lost would have destroyed the country entirely. Appearance and Personality Alïp Khagan had significant physical strength and was in shape for all of his life. He was scarred from the many battles he fought in. He had a moustache, and a beard later in life. He had typical Türgeshi features, with dark hair (which turned white later in life) and pale skin. He had a lisp. He was often seen as someone who was better at planning battles and strategizing than someone who could fight on the front lines. Nevertheless, he led his army for all of his adult life. He is remembered as a very cruel leader, who executed many of his prisoners instead of giving them sentences for their crimes. Despite this, he was seen as charitable to his subjects who did obey him. He's remembered negatively for taking all of his looted money for himself and supposedly wasting it on projects such as a large palace that only he was allowed inside of. He also took land from subjects who worked for him without any compensation. Family Alïp Khagan had several wives, most notably Princess Maryam Abbasid, daughter of Caliph Al-Mansur II. None of his other wives' names are known. The couple had two sons, Kürtel and Örge Khagan. He also had Ozmush, an accomplished commander, with another wife. Category:Melganid Campaign